Sometimes I cry
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A four part story. Rachel lives with her older sister Sarah and her fiancee' Robert. What happens when Rachel gets caught up with Sarah's ex boyfriend Noah Puckerman? He isn't the kind of guy you ever want to be associated with. Is he using her or does he actually care? M for smut and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So a three or four parter with this prompt: Rachel is in love with her sisters ex boyfriend; they hook up one night. Is he only using her to get over Rachel's sister or does he really love her? If you watch 'Home and Away' you'll know that this is based on Heath/April/Bianca with some major differences.**

_Sometimes I cry_

_Part one_

Repeating senior year wasn't how Rachel imagined her first year after high school going. Breaking up with her boyfriend Finn Hudson at senior prom because he was kissing cheerleader Quinn Fabray wasn't what was supposed to happen. And losing her virginity to her older sister Sarah Berry's ex boyfriend was definitely not supposed to happen...ever.

_Flashback_

"_You okay?" Puck asked Rachel as he slowly drove up next to her._

"_Fine." Rachel snapped and continued walking._

"_You're walking along the road at midnight, get in." Puck told her, keeping his truck at Rachel's pace._

"_Just go away Noah!" Rachel yelled, teary eyed._

"_Still calling me Noah huh? Not even Sarah got away with that shit." Puck smirked._

_Coming to a stop, Rachel death stared him._

"_She's found better. Robert is amazing for her." Rachel sneered thinking about her sister and her fiancee'. _

"_He's a douche Berry." Puck laughed out as he came to a stop. "Get in." He repeated._

_Shaking her head no for a second time, Rachel continued walking until it started to pour down with rain, sighing, Rachel opened the door to Puck's truck and slammed it shut knowing how much he hated when people did that._

"_Cheeky." Puck smirked before driving off._

_Parking outside of the house Rachel shared with her sister and Robert; Puck turned to look at her._

"_You okay?" Puck repeated the question he had said a little earlier._

"_No." Rachel admitted, sinking further back into the passenger seat. "Finn was kissing Quinn at prom. It sucked." Rachel sighed._

"_Finn's a dick who can't keep himself from blowing before the show even starts. His loss." Puck comforted Rachel, he had always had a soft spot for the girl. _

_Biting her bottom lip Rachel leaned over and kissed him gently before he pulled back._

"_What are you doing?" Puck asked shocked but loving the way her lips felt against his._

"_Come inside?" Rachel suggested, seeing the hesitancy in his eyes she added, "Sarah and Robert aren't home."_

_Shutting off his truck, Puck let Rachel lead him into her house and pressed her up against the front door as she closed it behind them._

"_Kiss me." Rachel demanded and moaned into his mouth when he did, feeling the lust and want, Rachel jumped up a little, wrapping her legs around his waist as he cupped her ass; pushing his erection into her centre. "M-My room." She mumbled out, sliding off him and pulling him into her bedroom. _

_Stripping Rachel down until she was naked, Puck moaned at the sight of her tight, hot body. She was beautiful and that wasn't a word he used to describe any of the girls he was with... for some reason she was different._

"_Are you sure?" He mumbled against her lips as he slid his cock up and down her wet pussy a little while later._

"_I'm sure, I-I know what I'm doing." Rachel whispered, kissing Noah hard as he thrusted into her filling her up completely and not knowing she was a virgin began to stroke in and out of her slowly before picking up his pace._

"_Fuck you're so tight baby." Puck panted against her ear, as Rachel squeezed her finger nails into his shoulders, in both pleasure and pain._

"_Noah." Rachel moaned after a while of the pain easing and the feeling of Puck playing with her clit making her moan._

"_I want you to cum for me babe. Cum for me." Puck moaned hotly as he felt her cumming against his cock triggering his orgasm, making him chant out her name._

_End of flashback_

Rachel had planned on losing her virginity to Finn that night but instead she lost it to one of the most troubled guys in all of Lima. He was a well known drug dealer, lady's man and could never keep his mouth shut. He was also 24, making him 6 years older then her and did she mention he was her sisters ex? Yeah, that probably made him the worst person to have a thing for just for that reason alone.

XXXXX

"So sweetie how was prom?" Sarah asked smiling at her baby sister the next day.

"Fine," Rachel mumbled as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Rachel, come on tell me. Did you and Finn...?" Sarah asked letting her voice trailing off, knowing her sister was planning on losing her virginity.

"No, we actually broke up." Rachel informed knowing Sarah would find out eventually.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry." Sarah hugged her sister tightly, "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rachel muttered, before she picking up her hand bag. "I'm gunna go for a walk." Rachel said, flashing a fake smile and leaving her house.

XXXXX

The next time she saw Puck was at Sarah and Robert's engagement party. Puck and his older brother, Levi, beside dealing drugs for money, owned a pretty successful pub. Being in a small town of Lima, there wasn't many good pub to chose from but somehow the two had managed to make a well known and respected pub. (Ironic huh?) Any ways, dressing herself up just the way Sarah wanted her, Rachel stepped into the pub dressed in a tight red dress with black heels and silver accessories ready to celebrate her sister's wedding to be. Smiling to herself, Rachel noticed that Puck was on the bar shift for the night and turned her head back to over hearing Sarah and Robert's conversation.

"Tell me why were having our engagement party at the pub that your ex co-owns?" Robert asked Sarah.

"Because, a) the pub is amazing decorated and has cheap drinks and b) _Levi _is letting us rent out the space for free because me and him are still on friendly terms." Sarah sighed, "I love you Robert and not Puck. You're the one I want to be with not him.. never him."

"Sorry, I just. Never mind. I love you." Robert smiled as his soon to be wife.

"I love you too." Sarah smiled and kissed Robert as Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way over the bar.

"Here, don't drink it all at once." Puck smirked handing her an orange drink.

"Ha ha." Rachel said dryly before smiling and walked off to talk to her some family members she hadn't spoken to in a while.

XXXXX

"Want?" Puck offered out the half empty bottle of scotch he had been nursing for the last hour,

"I'm fine." Rachel dismissed, as Puck sat next to her at the bottom of the hill that was just past the parking lot of the pub. "How did you know where I was?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Saw you walking away. Couldn't help but check your fine ass out." Puck grinned before swigging another mouthful.

"Your vile." Rachel spat, looking away from him ignore the wetness in her panties just from him sitting so close to her.

"I'm really not." Puck grinned. "So why did you leave?" Puck nodded towards the pub.

"Can't stand all the love." Rachel admitted slightly bitter about being alone.

"Yeah, love is fucked." Puck muttered,

"You don't believe in love?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Nah." Puck shook his head.

"Then what do you believe in?" Rachel asked turning to face him.

"That you look really hot in that dress." He smirked before leaning down and claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, Rachel giggled when he flipped her down so she was laying on her back and he was laying on top of her. She didn't even care that the second time she had sex was behind a car park because it just felt so good.

XXXXX

"Where have you been?" Sarah snapped at her sister when Rachel walked back into the pub an hour or so later.

"Fresh air." Rachel offered before walking away but not quick enough. As soon as Puck walked back into the pub with a cocky smirk on his face, Sarah put two and two together.

"My sister?" She spat at Puck trying not to draw attention to them.

"What?" Puck grinned,

"She's my sister!" Sarah snapped, "Tell me you didn't touch her!"

"So what if I did.. Jealous?" Puck laughed.

"This would mean a lot more to her then you."

"Nah we're just having fun." Puck told her,

"She's a virgin Puck. God I hope she's still is." Sarah warned him before spinning around on her heel to find Rachel.

Puck paled at Sarah's words. Rachel wasn't a virgin. Yeah she was tight and a little nervous... fuck! She so _was_ a virgin.

XXXXX

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sarah yelled at Rachel once they arrived home.

"Leave me alone Sarah. I'm 18 I can do whatever I want." Rachel yelled, trying to storm into her room but Sarah pulled her back.

"He's trouble Rachel. He sells drugs and sleeps with everything that moves. He'll break your heart." Sarah said in a soft tone.

"I'm not you." Rachel sneered before breaking free and headed to her room.

"Baby." Robert mumbled but Sarah shrugged her shoulders and marched up to their room upset. She didn't want Rachel getting hurt by that man!

XXXXX

Rachel wasn't getting to sleep any time soon. She knew Sarah would be angry with her, she was even a little bit angry with herself. Puck wasn't someone you got involved with but... maybe it was because he was her first but she felt something for him. Yes she had always thought he was hot but, now she felt something different. She liked him and she knew that would never end well for her. Nearly jumping out of her skin when there was a knock at her bedroom window, Rachel climbed out of bed and sighed when she saw it was Puck. Opening up the window, Puck climbed in and smirked at Rachel.

"So when were you gunna tell me I popped your cherry?"

"Y-You didn't." Rachel stumbled out, trying to lie.

"Babe come on. I know these things, plus your sister accidently dropped the bomb. She's praying that you're still a virgin and considering we have fucked twice she's gunna be in for a rude awakening."

"Can you not say it like it was nothing." Rachel snapped sitting down on her bed.

"It was just fucking Rachel." Puck said seriously, "I don't do girlfriends. If I would of known you were a virgin I would of said no, girls like you deserve someone better to lose their V card to." Puck told her.

"How can you not tell?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"It was sex, I just thought you weren't that experience. Maybe only had sex once or something with Finnences." Puck told her.

"I-I don't want a boyfriend." Rachel rushed out, lying through her teeth, but not wanting to lose Puck.

"Really? Because girls like you scream 'boyfriend wanted'." Puck said warily.

"I want fun, and you're good at what you do." Rachel told him, "You could teach me everything I need to know to make you feel good." Rachel purred into his ear brushing her tits up against his arm,

"Baby you're already fucking good." Puck told her before kissing her roughly.

Sinking onto Noah's cock, Rachel moaned as she tried being on top for the first time. Rolling her hips, Rachel moaned in pleasure as the feeling of Puck filling her made her wetter.

"Noah." Rachel panted as she bent down and kissed him.

"So good." Puck panted as he placed his hands on her hips and jack hammered hard and fast into her tight pussy.

"Noah!" Rachel groaned as she bit his shoulder trying to keep herself from being to loud.

"Fucking hell baby. So good." Puck moaned as he stopped thrusting and let Rachel take over. Placing her hands on his chest and Puck putting his hands over hers, Rachel lifted herself off his cock till the tip and then sunk back down and moaned as she repeated the action again and again.

"So close." Rachel panted as Puck began to circle her clit,

"Cum Rachel. Fucking cum for me." Puck moaned gruffly and came the same time as Rachel did.

He only felt a little guilty for leaving her as soon as the condom hit the bin.

**A/N Next part up in the next couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Part II :)**

_Sometimes I cry_

_Part II_

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Sarah snipped at her younger sister when she finally emerged from her room around 11am the next day.

"So you're still mad I take it?" Rachel scoffed.

"Not really at you... he's going to hurt you." Sarah whispered as Robert walked down the stairs, "You don't need a guy like him."

"You did." Rachel rebutted.

"Yeah but I soon opened my eyes." Sarah told her seriously, "And found my prince." She kissed Robert who smiled into her lips.

"Maybe I don't deserve a prince." Rachel retorted before she grabbed an apple and left the house.

XXXXX

"What are you doing here Rachel." Puck sighed when he opened the door.

"I wanted to see you." Rachel smiled walking inside his house.

"Look I've got some people coming over. You should leave." Puck warned.

"Why can't I stay?" Rachel pouted.

"They're not the kind of people girls like you should be associated with." Puck told her sternly.

"Noah." Rachel purred but was pushed gently back by Puck.

"Leave." He told her.

"Whatever." Rachel sneered before storming out of his house.

XXXXX

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered in shock as Puck climbed his way through her window.

"Well it's not like I can use the fucking door." Puck snapped before sitting down on her bed, "Kiss?" Puck smirked and leaned down to kiss Rachel but she turned her head at the last minute.

"I'm angry with you." Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, the worst thing you could of done was stay around." Puck said sternly.

"I'm not a little girl Puck!" Rachel pouted.

"Around these people, yeah you are." Puck brushed her off before kissing her. "Just shut up okay baby."

"Noah." Rachel sighed, but was soon giving into him and kissing him back just as passionately as he was kissing her.

Stripping each other down to nothing, Puck kissed Rachel and kissed his way down her body before draping one of her legs on his shoulder spreading her open for him before he began to lick her already wet pussy. Moaning at her taste, Puck drove his tongue into her and fucked her with his amazing tongue until she was about to cum before he suddenly stopped.

"Ride me." He demanded flipping them over so he was laying on his back,

Not wasting any time, Rachel sunk down onto Puck's rock, hard cock and began to swirl her hips in a figure eight motion before she rode him hard and fast. Throwing her head back, Rachel bit onto the flesh on her hand to keep down the screams as she came hard around Puck's cock sending Puck over the edge with her.

"Oh my god." Rachel panted as she slowly lifted herself off of Noah, both groaning at the lack of contact.

They laid next to each other for a few moments before Puck began to pick up his clothes and get dressed.

"You're leaving." Rachel said more then asked.

"Yep baby got places to me. See ya Rachel." Puck grinned, kissing her quickly before climbing out of the window.

Rachel tried hard not to cry when he left but the tears started the second he closed the window behind him.

XXXXX

"I am so glad I know someone who is repeating." Rachel admitted to Brittany as they walked down the hallways.

"So am I! Even though San stayed in Lima before we go to New York with you next year, it is nice to have a friend in the actual school." Brittany smiled linking hands with her best friend.

"Amen to that." Rachel giggled.

"I thought you were Jewish?" Brittany asked confused making Rachel laugh louder.

XXXXX

"San what are you doing here?" Rachel asked her friend.

"You don't go here any more." Brittany added smiling at her girlfriend.

"I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I can get into any where." Santana declared before sitting next to her girlfriend and best friend on the bleachers.

"True." Rachel nodded her head, "You got me into a bar, me, the girl who looks 12." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah but not when you are dressed in one of my dresses." Santana smirked,

"Thanks for letting me borrow that for Sarah's engagement party too." Rachel added.

"No problems, how was it?" Santana asked as Brittany interlaced the girls hands.

"Good." Rachel nodded, blushing when she thought about that night.

"Did Sarah and Puck fight?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah. But it wouldn't be Sarah and Puck if they didn't fight." Rachel dismissed,

Santana stared at her best friend, the blushing every time they mentioned Puck's name and when they mention the engagement party... Santana opened her mouth in shock.

"You fucked him didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's me! I know when everyone has sex. You fucked your sister ex. That's so bad ass Berry!" Santana said proudly.

"Spill." Brittany chimed in.

Resting her head against Santana's shoulder Rachel sighed,

"I was meant to have sex with Finn senior prom but he and Quinn were kissing and I was so hurt I ran out. I was walking along the road, crying when Puck drove up next to me offering me a ride. I said no but he was persistent."

"They always are." Santana interrupt before saying sorry and letting Rachel continue.

"Any way." Rachel rolled her eyes, sitting up straight to face her best friends, "It started raining and so I agreed. He parked out the front of my house and Sarah and Robert weren't there because they knew about my plans with Finn and didn't want to disrupt us. I have no idea what happened but the next moment we are talking and then we are kissing. And he's a really good kisser!" Rachel pouted.

"Then you invited him in and you fucked." Santana filled in the blanks.

"Yep, total waste of virginity." Rachel said sadly making Santana wrap her arms around her tightly.

"At least it was only once right?" Brittany said reassuring Rachel.

Blushing and biting her lip Rachel bowed her head down,

"How many times?" Santana asked both proud and wanting to hit Puckerman and Rachel in the face.

"Three times in two weeks." Rachel admitted,

There was a pause,

"At least he was good right?" Santana grinned making Rachel blush and laugh.

XXXXX

It was Santana's idea not Rachel's. Walking into the crowded Puckerman house, Rachel held tightly onto Santana's hand as she led both her and Brittany into the lounge room.

"You look hot go have fun." Santana encouraged.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked, pulling down her extremely tight, extremely short purple cocktail dress.

"Because, free alcohol and we are broke and under 21." Santana said simply before making her way over to the keg.

"I hate you." Rachel yelled over the music as Santana smirked and flipped her off as she left Brittany and Rachel alone.

"Rachel?" Levi smiled at the younger girl.

"Levi, how are you?" Rachel grinned at the older Puckerman brother who was actually on good terms with the Berry's since Sarah and Puck broke up.

"Good, grown up I see." Levi chuckled in a totally non creepy way.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't see you at the engagement party." Rachel replied.

"Yeah busy when Puck's being a lazy fucker and went off to fuck some random girl." Levi rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but he couldn't talk he was just like him at 24.

"Yeah some random." Rachel nodded feeling hurt that Puck hadn't even told Levi about them,

As Levi excused himself, Rachel sought out Brittany's hand.

"You okay Rachie?" Brittany asked as she heard Rachel's conversation with Levi.

"Yeah I'm good. Now let's find your girl." Rachel responded quickly as she and Brittany walked off to find Santana.

XXXXX

"Berry." Puck grinned as he walked up to Rachel who was standing alone in the hallway at the back of the house.

"Don't." Rachel dismissed, turning around and walking into the study.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked as he followed her into the study.

"Just go away Puck I have a thumping headache and Brittany's my ride and she still wants to stay." Rachel snapped sitting down on the couch as Puck closed the door behind them.

"Puck now what happened to Noah?" Puck asked not knowing why he cared.

"Thought you liked being called Puck."

"Whatever." Puck snapped and sat next to her leaning down to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Fuck off Puck." Rachel sneered, she was hurt. She finally realised that she was nothing but a root to this guy.

"Baby.." Puck cooed.

"Don't, just go try and fuck some random skank." Rachel spat.

"I am." Puck said being an ass.

Pushing down her tears, Rachel stood up and stormed out of the house, crying the whole way home.

XXXXX

"Rachel what are you doing home?" Sarah asked rushing to her crying sister, it was 2am and she heard Rachel walk back into the house and decided to get up.

"Y-You were right." Rachel cried as she clung to her sister, "I wasted my virginity to some guy who compared me to a random skank!" Rachel sobbed.

"Sweet girl." Sarah cooed as she let her sister cry, "I'm so sorry."

Rachel just cried the rest of the night in her sisters arms.

Puck fucked the true definition of a 'random skank' and he felt like an ass the whole time.

XXXXX

Rachel smiled as she watched Sarah and Robert say their I do's and she had never been happier for her sister. She hugged them both tightly as she dropped them off at the airport the next day for the start of their 3 week honeymoon with the promise that she wouldn't throw any parties and she wouldn't talk to Puck.

XXXXX

"Karaoke bitch!" Santana smirked at Rachel a few days later.

"No." Rachel said instantly knowing exactly where it would be held.

"To late I already booked us a table for three." Santana grinned.

"Are you trying to get me to talk to Puck?" Rachel asked as she continued cleaning up the house.

"Maybe. I don't know, I just. I see how you look at him..." Santana drifted off.

"Yeah before he compared me to a random skank." Rachel sneered.

"He fucking what!" Santana screeched.

"Yep at the house party." Rachel said sadly.

"B I didn't know." Santana apologised. "Brittany really wants to go though, I'll protect you though." Santana added.

"As long as I don't see that smug bastard I'm good." Rachel rolled her eyes, wishing tonight would just come and go already.

XXXXX

He nearly came in his pants when he saw what Rachel was wearing, a tight as fuck white dress with black 'fuck me' heels and red lipstick on... she looked fucking amazing. He had to restrain himself from killing all the guys who started hitting on her and wooing as she started singing.

_****__**This one is for the boys with the booming system**__**  
**__**Top down, AC with the cooling system**__**  
**__**When he come up in **__**the club**__**, he be blazin' up**__**  
**__**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**__****_

_**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**__**  
**__**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill**__**  
**__**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**__**  
**__**He always in the air, but he never fly coach**__**  
**__**He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of **__**the ship**__**, ship**__**  
**__**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**__**  
**__**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**__**  
**__**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**__****_

_**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**__**  
**__**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**__**  
**__**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**__**  
**__**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**__**  
**__**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**__**  
**__**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__**  
**__**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**__**  
**__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__**  
**__**Yeah that's the super bass**__**  
**__**Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__**  
**__**Yeah that's the super bass**__**  
**__**(Boom) [x15]**__**  
**__**You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**__**  
**__**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**__****_

_**This one is for the boys in the polos**__**  
**__**Entrepreneur & the moguls**__**  
**__**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**__**  
**__**But I think I like him better when he dolo**__**  
**__**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**__**  
**__**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**__**  
**__**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**__**  
**__**Then the panties comin' off, off, uh**__**  
**__**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys**__**  
**__**I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh**__**  
**__**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**__**  
**__**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass  
Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass  
(Boom) [x15]  
You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**__****_

_**See I need you in my life for me to stay**__**  
**__**No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay**__**  
**__**No, no, no, no, no don't go away**__**  
**__**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__**  
**__**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way**__**  
**__**Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__**  
**__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass  
Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass  
(Boom) [x15]  
You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

Puck was in trouble...

**A/N :) Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! This is an A/U obviously for the person who reviewed saying Rachel would never repeat. The only reason why she did was because she didn't get the grades she needed to attend NYADA. The idea was given to me by an Aussie telly show called 'Home and Away' and April who is like Rachel's character in my story repeats year 12 because she didn't get the grades to go to medical school. And don't worry, Kate, I'm not going to knock Sarah up with Puck's baby like they did on the actual show with Bianca and Heath, also this chapter is where it really becomes nothing like the H&A storyline :) (Sorry for anyone who hasn't watched home and away and is probably really confused right about now lol)**

_Sometimes I cry_

_Part III_

Sarah and Robert had only been gone for one week when Puck managed to worm his way back into Rachel's life.

"Puck what are you doing here?" Rachel demanded as she opened the front door to her house.

"You're not a random skank Rachel and I'm fucking sorry that I compared to you to one." Puck rushed out, he never said sorry and he has no idea why he's doing it now.

"Okay." Rachel nodded before she slammed the door in his face only for him to knock again. "What?" Rachel asked when she reopened the door.

"Aren't you gunna invite me in?" Puck smirked.

"Like you said, I'm not another one of your random skanks." Rachel smirked back before slamming and locking the door behind her as she strutted off feeling a million times better about herself.

XXXXX

"I am so proud of you B!" Santana grinned as she snuck into the school during another lunch break,

"And I'm proud that you kept getting in." Rachel laughed,

"I'm amazing." Santana clarified with a grin, "You going to the Puckerman's party this weekend?" Santana asked.

"San..." Rachel said in a warning tone.

"B, he's probably won't even be there. Probably dealing." Santana shrugged making Rachel nod slightly.

She only wanted to see Puck a little that weekend...

XXXXX

He wasn't out. He was there and putting the moves on her as soon as she walked through the threshold of the Puckerman house. Rachel was wearing a tiny high waisted pleated black skirt with a bright red V-neck tank top tucked into the skirt paired with black 'fuck me' heels... to say she looked smoking was an understatement.

"I thought you said Puck wouldn't be here!" Rachel snapped at Santana.

"I said I don't think he will be there. Totally different." Santana defended as she linked pinkies with her girlfriend.

"You're annoying." Rachel declared playfully before walking into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

"Rach." Puck smirked standing next to her.

"Puck." Rachel greeted before she walked off to spend time with her best friends.

XXXXX

A few hours into the night, Rachel was drunk. She was dancing in the middle of the lounge room when Dan, a sophomore in collage, wrapped his arms around her waist and began grinding with Rachel. Smirking, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and resting one of his large hands over her hip and rolled her hips with his too the beat.

"Get the fuck off her." Puck growled at Dan.

"Fuck off Puckerman, we're dancing." Dan snapped as he continued his actions making Puck grab him roughly and push him off Rachel.

"Fuck off." Puck warned, seeing the threatening look in Puck's eyes, Dan nodded and picked himself off and actually left the Puckerman house with his buddy's.

"Puck!" Rachel yelled at the same time Puck grabbed her arm gently and pulled her down the hall and into the study.

"What the fuck were you doing Rachel?" Puck asked (yelled).

"Dancing." Rachel snapped,

"That wasn't fucking dancing." Puck said lowly.

"Why do you care? You're not my boyfriend so back the fuck off." Rachel screamed before storming out of the office and out of the Puckerman house with Santana and Brittany hot on her heels.

XXXXX

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
_That you're not here next to me._

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_**[Sam:]**_**  
Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning,  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it,  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it,  
Don't need my name on my shirt,  
You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good **game**** but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.  
Phantom pulled up valet ****open**** doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
that little piece of shit with you**.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are _full__ of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone..._

"Um okay..." Blaine whispered as his friends finished their performance.

"Where did that come from?" Santana asked, sitting in one another of New Directions rehearsals.

"Mercedes and me broke up." Sam said sadly.

"And I hate men and love." Rachel rolled her eyes thinking bitterly about Puck.

"You swore..." Brittany mumbled,

"Yep." Rachel nodded,

"That's not Sectional material guys." Mr Shuester warned but added, "Other then that, it was amazing.. except for the swearing."

Nodding, Sam and Rachel took their seats and Santana stared at her best friend concerned, Rachel definitely wasn't the same since she had been with Puck.

XXXXX

Rachel didn't see Puck for another two weeks. With Rachel busy winning Sectionals with the New Directions and studying, Rachel didn't have much time to go out. Sarah and Robert arrived home happier then ever and Rachel was glad that she wasn't running a household any more and actually had company. This also meant that Puck had to start knocking on the window in hopes of seeing Rachel...

"What?" Rachel barked out in a harsh whisper trying not to wake Sarah and Robert.

"Can I come in?" Puck asked,

"No." Rachel snapped.

"Please baby." Puck whispered in a tone she had never heard him use before.

Sighing, Rachel nodded and moved back to sit on her bed as Puck climbed through her window and then began to pace.

"Are you okay Noah?" Rachel asked concerned, calling him Noah for the first time in weeks.

"No." Puck shook his head, finally sitting down on her bed. "My dad's being released from jail."

"Mitch is coming out?" Rachel gasped,

"Yep Mitch Puckerman will be a free fucking man in two months." Puck muttered before getting angrier, "He fucking hit my ma until he had broken every fucking bone in her body and the fuck head still gets out!"

"I'm so sorry Noah." Rachel whispered, Maria was an amazing mother and woman, she didn't deserve what happened to her those four years ago.. no woman did.

"It's fucked Rach. And you fucking hate me and I hate-" Puck was cut off by Rachel's lips on his.

"I don't hate you Noah." She mumbled against them as Puck pushed her down onto her bed and began to kiss every part of her.

When he slipped his rock, hard cock into her dripping pussy for the first time in what felt like years, Puck had to count sheep to stop him from cumming like a teenage boy in her tight pussy.

"Rachel, fucking missed you." Puck whispered in a moment of 'weakness', something Puck never did.

"I've missed you too." Rachel whispered, kissing him gently as he began to stroke slowly in and out of Rachel.

Wrapping her legs around his waist sending him deeper, Rachel moaned as she flung her head back against her pillows and rolled her hips in time with Noah's. As he began to rub Rachel's clit in fast circles, a different speed to his thrusts, Rachel came hard around his cock sending Noah over the edge with her with him chanting her name over and over again. Once Puck threw out the condom, he climbed back into Rachel's bed instead of heading straight to the window to go home.

"I'm sorry." Puck whispered, squeezing Rachel tightly,

"It's okay." Rachel mumbled,

"No it's not. I-I care about you Rachel." Puck said into the darkness thanking fuck that she couldn't see his face.

"I care about you too Noah." Rachel smiled, this was basically like Puck telling her he loved her.

He stayed until her alarm went off at 5am and kissed her awake before sneaking out of her window before Sarah and Robert woke up.

**A/N Last part up soon :) Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter :( If I get a lot of people asking for a sequel I will probably do one :)**

_Sometimes I cry_

_Part IV_

"I like him." Rachel told her sister a few weeks after Puck's confession.

"Who?" Sarah asked thinking Rachel and Puck were long gone.

"Noah." Rachel whispered knowing her sister would get angry.

"Rachel-" Sarah began but was cut off.

"He's different Sarah. He's changed, he _**likes**_ me." Rachel stressed.

"This week." Sarah muttered,

"I'm not you!" Rachel screamed regretting it instantly.

"Does it not bother you being with my sloppy seconds?" Sarah sneered on the defensive.

"It's not like that-" This time Rachel was cut off by Sarah.

"Sure, he couldn't make it last with the girl who was his first everything that he goes for the next best thing... her little sister! He's going to hurt you Rachel and I have no sympathy for you when he does." Sarah said lowly before climbing the stairs to head to her and Robert's room while Rachel held back her tears.

Sarah had said everything that Rachel was worried about... how could she ignore that?

XXXXX

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend (?) as he 'discretely' finished his drug deal with some kid in Rachel's year before he strutted over to Rachel who was sitting on the bleachers.

"You know you could be so much more then that." Rachel told him sternly.

"Whatever baby." Puck rolled his eyes before he kissed Rachel deeply.

"Noah! I'm at school!" Rachel snapped as she pushed him away.

"Sorry." Puck muttered not actually feeling bad.

There was a pause,

"Am I Sarah's replacement?" Rachel whispered.

"What the fuck? No!" Puck denied quickly.

"Then why are you with me?" Rachel asked tears springing to her eyes.

"Cuz you're good in bed." Puck smirked jokingly.

"Wrong answer Puck." Rachel sneered before she ran off in tears ignoring Puck's pleas that he was just joking.

XXXXX

"I love him San." Rachel sobbed to her best friend.

"Fuck." Santana tensed, you never fell for a Puckerman brother, you always ended up hurt.

"Yes fuck indeed." Rachel pouted as Santana ran small circles on her back.

"You just swore and used the word indeed in the same sentence." Santana chuckled making Rachel laugh,

"Stop I'm trying to be sad." Rachel giggled wiping her tears away.

"Rach, he was probably kidding. He's a guy and a Puckerman making him more emotional retarded then the average guy." Santana smirked at her friend, "And don't let Sarah fill your head up with shit, she's just worried but- he's different with you then he was with her or any other girl."

"You're not just saying that?" Rachel asked,

"Do I ever spare people's feelings?" Santana replied making Rachel laugh again.

XXXXX

"Finally you answer my calls." Puck snapped over the phone,

"I've been thinking." Rachel replied.

"About?" Puck wondered,

"Us."

"Rachel I was joking. I'm not with you cuz you're good in bed or that you're Sarah's younger sister." Puck told her seriously.

"Are you sure?" Rachel snapped.

"Positive." He paused, "I like you."

"You do?" Rachel smiled coyly into the phone,

"Yes... and I'm new to this whole boyfriend bullshit and jumping threw hoops to cop a feel of your tits but like I said I like you and I'm willing to you know... try." Puck stuttered clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"That means a lot to me Noah. Come round later?" Rachel smirked into the phone.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Puck grinned making Rachel laugh loudly.. fuck he loved her laugh.

XXXXX

"Noah, god, please!" Rachel moaned as Puck increased his thrusts into her tight pussy.

"Fuck Rach, so tight- so good." Puck groaned as he tightened his grip on her hips and closed his eyes at the feel of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock.

"I'm so close Noah, p-please let me cum." Rachel begged as she rolled her hips to match his thrusts.

"Fuck yes baby cum for me. Cum for me Rach." Puck demanded as he came into the condom this time triggering Rachel's orgasm.

"Fuck I love you." Puck breathed out as he rolled off her post orgasm.

"Noah?" Rachel whispered at Puck's word vomit.

"I-I... fuck it." Puck muttered before kissing Rachel deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too Noah." Rachel smiled before giggling,

She had tamed the great Noah Puckerman.

**A/N Now I am thinking about a sequel but only if you guys want one. It would be based in New York with Puck trying to turn his life around while Rachel attends NYADA... he might become a cop? Like it? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
